Outlet box mounting assemblies are used to secure an electrical outlet box to a stud in a wall. Typically, an electrical outlet box is attached to a mounting assembly that is further attached to a wall stud. However, certain conventional mounting assemblies do not firmly secure to the stud, and in turn, cause undesired deflection, or movement in the direction perpendicular to the wall, of the attached electrical outlet box upon force, such as from a plug being inserted into the outlet box. Accordingly, such mounting assemblies require an auxiliary member, such as a stiffening arm, to reduce undesired deflection of the outlet box when attached to the wall stud.
Additionally, most conventional mounting assemblies require two separate components: an outlet box support and a raised cover ring. The outlet box and mounting assembly components must be assembled and connected in sequence, which is labor intensive. While some existing combination mounting plate and cover assemblies having a reduced number of components are able to mount an outlet box on a stud such that some movement of the outlet box is prevented, these assemblies do not allow mounting of additional brackets or brackets and outlet boxes on the opposite side of the stud.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an outlet box mounting assembly that can firmly secure to a stud, has a reduced number of components for assembly, accommodates a main electrical outlet box, and can accommodate mounting of an additional bracket and/or outlet box.